


Because Only You Deserve The Best Of Me

by Byakko Ta (BadDragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Out of Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/Byakko%20Ta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naruto-kun... Do you wish to stay in this place, or come with me?" The question surprised both of them: one was surprised by the offer, the other that the offer came from his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Only You Deserve The Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Different beginning. Different ending...

_Not noticing I'm lonely..._

_Is the only way..._

He tried to ignore the glares. Rocks, on the other hand, are hard to ignore. Literally. Rubbing the blood from the small cut a rock gave him from bouncing off his temple, he bit his lip to keep in the whimper. They wouldn't know the rock had hurt. They probably thought it would _tickle_ , since he wasn't human in their eyes.

_...I'll be fine._

He hurried on to the outskirts of town, near the more shabby apartments. That's where he lived. It wasn't the nicest part of town, but it was the more neglectful part. He would be mostly ignored, and not bothered.

_I can't resent them..._

It was another fruitless day at the park, trying to get _someone_ to play with him. It hadn't worked. Though it had, he thought with a wince, helped to add a few more strikes to one father belting him for daring to play in the same sandbox as his pink-haired daughter.

_...For wanting to be rid..._

Sighing as he climbed the rickety metal stairs to the lone apartment door that had graffiti all over it. It was the only one on the third floor. He unlocked the door, unconsciously ducking the activated trap of kunai and shuriken that came towards him, to lodge into the wall in front of the open door. That was the only way villagers would stay out of his house, trying to plunder his few things to hurt him more. Nin, on the other hand, were smarter. Sometimes, he would come home to find some things taken while he had been gone. They, no doubt, came from the window. Despite the traps he set there as well, they could overcome them easily, usually.

_...Of me, their "demon"..._

He went into the only home he'd ever known. He didn't bother going to make dinner, which would be ramen, since he couldn't afford anything else, considering the bills he still needed to be conscious of... Despite him getting an allowance, he had to use some of it to pay bills. The Old Man wasn't able to make sure, all the time, that Naruto paid his bills, so usually sent someone over to make sure it was done, but sometimes no one would show up and Naruto would have to go without water or heat, depending on necessities at that time...

_They can abuse me and trouble me all they want..._

_...I, myself,..._

He hurried to his room, going to the piles of quilts and blankets, the only things he spent most of his money on, despite bills and food necessaries, because he seemed to unconsciously _need_ the cushiony space, where no light would be able to touch. He fell down into the pile, though no pillows were around, and curled up in them, pulling a blanket to slightly cover him, and hugged a few blankets, almost as if to gain some comfort from the objects. He fell asleep in tears.

_...I wish I didn't exist..._

1234567890

Naruto woke up a few hours after that, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Confusedly, he looked around to find what woke him...

_Someone..._

When his eyes finally grew accustomed to the dark, he noticed something... strange. There was a kunai speared, almost to the middle of the blade, in the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Apprehensive, Naruto slipped out of his comforting bedspread, and slowly walked closer to it. There was a shuffling sound behind him before he got much closer to the object. Quickly, he twisted around. Three nin and two villagers were standing in his bedroom doorway.

_...Please..._

They didn't look friendly...

_...Rescue me from this darkness..._

1234567890

_That hurt stare..._

Red sharingan eyes stared at the boy on the muddy ground. It was pouring rain, and they both were soaked to the skin. The boy, no more than four years old, was lying on the ground, obviously too weak to stand. Blood pooled around him from open wounds all over his body. It was clear that many of his bones were broken, as well, what with a few jutting out from skin.

Cerulean eyes stared blankly up at him. They blinked at him every now and then, intently staring at him, aware that he was there.

_That look._

_The loneliness..._

_The sadness of not being understood..._

Finally, he crouched down, balancing on his heels, his red eyes still taking in the broken body. Before his eyes, he noticed that a few of the minor cuts were stitching up, almost as if by magic. He knew otherwise though. He was aware of what resided inside the boy.

The other wounds though, were clearly too large to handle at the moment. The boy looked at him blankly, not even appearing surprised at an audience to his suffering.

 

He was clearly used to it.

_That look... it's like my own..._

"Naruto-kun." With his name being spoken to himself, probably for the first time by another other than the Hokage (who was regularly seen talking to the boy), no doubt any "guardian" he had had had never spoke his name to him, the boy's blank glaze blinked once again at him. His awareness in his gaze didn't seem to break away from his own red eyes.

"Naruto-kun, the villagers did this to you?" Itachi asked in his quiet, emotionless voice. It made no real difference to him, for this night he would be leaving Konohagakure for the bloody mess he had left the Uchiha district. His younger brother now was no doubt having a mental breakdown from the sight of his dead parents. The boy nodded, but winced in pain from the small movement. He then opened his mouth to speak, blood trickling down his lip as he spoke.

"H-hai." That was all he said. Then, amazingly, he smiled. He gave the Uchiha a small grin, but no happiness shun in his eyes. The smile was a lie. Silently, his eyes were saying, " _Look away... please don't look at me..._ "

"Why are you smiling? What reason do you have to grin, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, silently wondering how the child could grin at him, a cold-blooded murderer (though the boy couldn't know this yet) and show no fear.

"You... Your face... It's so ...cruel... But... we... are the same. Why smile?... So... no one... notices... it hurts..." the boy choked out. Red eyes stared at the boy, uncharacteristically surprised at his answer. They were the same?

Glancing around, Itachi turned back to the broken sight before him. Neither seemed aware of the rain pelting down on them.

_Should I?_

_I don't understand... this want..._

"Naruto-kun... Do you wish to stay in this place, or come with me?" The question surprised both of them: one was surprised by the offer, the other that the offer came from his mouth.

The boy, uncharacteristically mature for his age, but since this appeared to be a regular occurrence, Itachi could understand how Naruto-kun came to be this way, seemed to stare into his eyes, the blank gaze finally gone from his eyes. Then, with a gentle smile that did not reflect any of his pain, he agreed.

_That smile..._

The smile, almost, was able to hide his pain and weariness of this gamble they both had agreed upon, but Itachi could just make out the shadows in his eyes.

_...It's... extremely warm._

Itachi then opened up his only pack that was used to store a few necessities, such as the emergency kit he had. Blocking the open kit with his body, he quickly and diligently wrapped wounds with gauze and put splints around a broken wrist and arm, along with a fractured elbow and broken leg, like the professional Anbu captain he was. Then he lifted his too light burden and hurried away. He knew that no one knew about the massacre yet, and it would probably be morning before anyone noticed and got suspicious of anything, but it was always good to have a good head start.

1234567890

_This feeling..._

Naruto was unaware of majority of their flight from the village both had been born in. Neither turned their heads to watch. One was too busy getting away, and the other was mostly in an unconscious state to allow his body to heal.

Unconsciously he breathed deeply in the strangers' scent, trying to memorize it. The smell of blood and death was on him, but Naruto didn't mind. He was familiar to both scents, so it didn't bother him.

This older boy, not older than fifteen, was very strange. He was willing to touch him, to bandage him. No one had ever done so for him in his life. His old guardians had ignored him when he was sick or hurt. They only touched him when it was necessary, and even not then when they were in a particularly bad mood. The people he always was around would only call him monster or demon. He only knew his name was Naruto because of that kind old man that visited him once every month...

_He had cared for me... but was way too busy..._

Naruto didn't even know his helper's name... He had helped him, and that was all that mattered. He had been the _first_ to show him kindness.

_Old Man is always showing me kindness... But only this boy has helped me with my wounds... Is this how it feels...?_

_...To feel cared for?_

1234567890

They stopped running well after daybreak. It was no longer raining. Itachi set Naruto down on a soft patch of grass in the middle of a clearing. It was a little damp, but the boy was not going to fuss. His wounds looked almost healed, even the broken bones.

_Why'd I... bring him?_

It made no sense... His moment of impulsiveness over, Itachi was looking at the child in front of him curiously.

_"We... are the same..."_

The boys' words were bouncing in his head. How were they the same? _He is special... powerful... and Konohagakure fears him..._ But it wasn't just that...

_His broken smile...Making it seem that all was well, but his eyes telling another story..._

Both were stuck in roles they would never be able to break from without something disastrous coming from it. Him a prodigy, coming from a greedy family stuck in their own fame, while Naruto was stuck in the shadow of a demon attacking a spiteful village and being sealed inside him without consent. They both lived separate and alone from others, because of their roles.

_Neither were understood..._

He decided that that was enough thinking. He needed rest. He used his Anbu captain cloak to cover the boy. They would rest for a little while, and then move on. He was a nukenin, and had no choice but to continue moving. The Uchiha murders were no doubt found out by now, and a few would be curious about the disappearance of they hated demon-child.

1234567890

_This is..._

The village did not need him. He was unnecessary for all of them. His presence was not wanted anywhere. They routinely shunned him from their doorsteps, from their children. No one willingly were his guardians for long. The Old Man always had to find new ones after the old ones ostracized him too openly.

_...Too painful..._

He was not welcome in the nin Academy the Old Man was trying to get to accept him. To become a nin, you have to begin school incredibly early on in life to master the basics and to train your body to handle the stress.

The marketplace was the worst part. The only things he was allowed to buy with the limited money he received from the Old Man as allowance were things no one wanted. Bright, colorful shirts. Old, hand-me-downs that were nothing more than rags. Spoilt food. His guardians refused to live with him, or for him to live with them. The Old Man had given him an apartment only because he did not want Naruto on the streets.

In the marketplace, there was ample supplies, or stones, or just about any projectile object imaginable, in reach of the villagers who hated him. Brooms were very intimate with his backside. Alleyways were dangerous places, and were immediately knowledgeable of his blood and cries.

People saw him, but they didn't... He didn't allow them to see his pain, because then they would know they had no need to hurt him...

_He was already broken._

If they knew... then their hatred, or any feelings or emotions they expressed to him, would be gone. And then, he would be _truly_ unwanted. At least they acknowledged him with their hatred and fists and punishments.

But... this older boy was different.

_People are attracted to the unattainable. This boy is unattainable to me. But I can hold on to as much as he gives me to hold on to._

He was willing... to help a monster like him...

Willing to heal him... _touch_ him... help him...

 _How can I repay his kindness to me? I can't just forget the first person to help me. I can't just ignore it..._ he thought.

_I'll find a way to repay him._

_Everything I have shall be his, since he was willing... to help me..._

_Everything I know, he'll know._

_Every ability I may possess..._

_...Is his._

And with that settled, Naruto promptly lost any consciousness he had possessed to make his decision, not even noticing the contemplating look the other boy had on him. He hadn't even felt the cloak being draped over him. He didn't even remember he did not know the boy in the least.

_I..._

All he had been remotely aware of was the completion of his injuries healing as the last gash closed. The healing had worn him out, along with the pain he had suffered. Sleep was natural for the after affects of him healing, he couldn't escape that. Rest, however, was something he wouldn't seem to be getting, as right away, the villagers who had beaten him earlier, were there to greet him, sadistically grinning at him.

_I..._

The boy near him was the only witness to his silenced whimpers and cries, his silent tears, and his trembling. When the boy wrapped his arms around him, though it did no good, his tears seemed to dry up...

The fear Naruto felt in his dreams could be felt in the conscious world. And a voice, silent, was calling out for help, and weeping.

_...Shall be his tool._

1234567890

_I wonder if it's okay..._

It had been a few years since the two deserted their home village. Naruto was still with Itachi, who he learned had killed his whole family except his younger brother. He did not care though. Itachi quickly began teaching the ways of the nin to him, if only to make sure he would be useful to him. They moved from town to town, village to village, never staying long.

Itachi, after telling his name, had asked him when he had woken up what he wanted to do...

**Flashback Begins**

_"Naruto-kun, what is it that you want to do now... You are healed... You can be on your way, and find another village where you can live peacefully." Here he paused, and looked at the young boy. His blue eyes were pained._

_"Does Itachi-sama not want me?" His voice had been so anguished._

_"I do not care what you decide, Naruto-kun. If you wish, you can stay with me. It will not be easy though. You must listen to whatever I say, and do as I ask, no matter what I require of you-"" Itachi said in an indifferent voice, but Naruto interrupted him._

_"Of course I will stay with you. No matter what you ask, I will preform whatever duty you ask of me. You have given me what I've always wanted, and in repayment, I shall be your instrument in all things you require. I want to be with you. I want to give you all that I am, Oniisama!" Naruto had said happily, probably the first true bit of happiness he had ever expressed in his life._

_"That is all that I will ask of you, then, Naruto-kun." Had been the indifferent answer._

That was the first time he had called him 'brother.'

**Flashback Ends**

_...To be this happy._

Naruto, at the moment, was silently tracking the movements of their target. While he went into automatic, his mind was on his partner not thirty yards away.

_I can't believe it..._

_I'm so happy I could just..._

 

They had begun assassinating for those willing to pay the price they set. He was sufficient at silent-killing, always learning from each experience from his Itachi-niisan. Itachi hadn't seemed to mind to take the role up, if acting mostly indifferent to him at times, but still was tentative to him when necessary. Naruto didn't complain. His Oniisan had taken him up, and was caring, if aloof while being caring, and it was more than he had ever had in Konohagakure.

_The fact that he wanted me..._

He raised a few senbon in his hand that had been tucked into his lengthy hair. He had grown it out, and it was usually in a bun with senbon needles or hairsticks(1) depending on his mood. He would have rather used a kunai, but Itachi had him practicing with the senbon until he was proficient to move on to other weapons for the next job.

_...Is almost too painful._

When the target got into position, he quickly took aim for one of the vulnerable areas, and let fly his attack. The target went down without a sound, senbon in his throat. Quickly moving from his hidden perch, Naruto moved silently to the twitching body. Senbon rarely killed, and Itachi-niisan hadn't said to outright kill him yet, just to knock him down. Pulling out a kunai, he looked towards his advancing Oniisan.

_You can abuse me and trouble me, Itachi-niisan..._

"What do you wish me to do with him now, Oniisan?" His youthful voice said calmly. Itachi's sharingan red eyes silently looked at him.

_...And keep me all to yourself._

"It's impolite to play with your catch, Naruto-kun." He simply said, and watched without blinking as the ten year old quickly slashed the neck open, and pulled out the senbon needles. Wiping the blood on the now-dead target's clothes, Naruto then slipped his weapons back in place.

"Hai, Oniisan." Naruto said and when Itachi handed him his katana, he effortlessly sliced off the head more cleanly and higher than the slash on the target's neck that had killed him. After all, they still needed proof of their successful mission.

_I won't collapse under that much pressure._

1234567890

_I..._

_I want this person to love me._

Itachi coldly looked down at the pouting face looking up at him. Naruto was now thirteen years old. He had continued to allow his hair to grow, keeping it in a messy bun, and usually dressed rather femininely. It concerned him at first that Naruto had been doing this, thinking he had wished him to, after they had run across another pair, of Master and weapon. He had mentioned to Naruto, when they had left the Mist village, that the boy had been well-behaved for his master, and very attractive. He, himself, had been dressing rather femininely, but Naruto had assured him that he rather liked how he looked and that he looked 'very manly, Oniisan.'

Itachi decided that the longer hair and different clothes meant that Naruto just wanted to distance his self from his past even more. He had allowed it, since Naruto's features did help, sometimes, with their work. And it meant that he didn't have to put up with a pouting Naruto, like when he had taken the girlish clothes from him before.

_I want to love this person._

He decided it wasn't worth the headache. And besides... Naruto did look rather appealing.

_You can be as selfish and bratty as you want..._

" _Oniisan_! Are you paying any attention to me? I _said_ that I would like to stop at a shop in the next town. I need more cloth to mend some of my skirts. _And_ you're clothes are getting a little ragged..." Naruto repeated himself, but Itachi, again blocked out the voice, which, amusingly, cracked every now and then.

_...Naruto._

After Naruto whined at him again for not paying attention, he deciding to finally yield.

_As long as he wants it..._

"Fine, Naruto-kun. If you insist on acting this way, we will stop at whichever shop you find necessary." Itachi said in his emotionless voice. But Naruto, how had been around him for so long, could hear the silent mock-suffering he was voicing.

_...I'll let him have his way._

Naruto grinned happily up at him, still shorter than him but quite a few feet. He then jumped onto Itachi's waist, hugging him tightly, as much as he could.

"Oh thank you, Itachi-niisan! Hurray!" the child cheered, then standing on tiptoes, pulled on Itachi's neck until he was bent down and in reach and kissed Itachi's cheek, and then raced off in the direction they had been heading. He didn't look back, and didn't notice as Itachi stared ahead of him, shocked, probably for the first time in a long while. Then, shaking his self, he continued to follow the hyper child.

_He moves my heart when he hugs me so close..._

_Something I thought impossible._

Thoughts ran through his head, of the night he had first, personally, met the container for Kyuubi no Kitsune. Of the broken child he had taken with him. Naruto had done everything he had ever asked. And though he separated his emotions from his self when on a mission, he was always cheerful when in the presence of Itachi.

_But..._

_...This kind voice that forgives me..._

_How much have I hurt him up until now?_ Itachi wondered. Itachi knew that it was hard for Naruto to do as he asked sometimes, because it clashed with his heart, but he continued on, only because Itachi asked him to.

He wasn't stupid. He saw the power he held over the Kyuubi-child.

_...His smiling face looks so happy._

_My heart calls for it._

_...It almost hurts._

1234567890

_You're all that I need..._

He say next to his Oniisan silently, as he talked quietly to their next employer. It was a search and retrieval mission, not unlike their usual jobs. Naruto didn't like the person. He was scarred all over his face, which wasn't odd with most of their usual employers. He had no nin headgear, but a bandana around his head, and did not publicize his village, but he moved and watched everything, even as he was talking to Itachi-Oniisan, in the way nin acted. But he wasn't a nukenin, or Naruto would have been able to recognize the signs. After all, with Itachi-Oniisan being a nukenin himself, Naruto had run across many before.

_...And I can give you everything to make you happy._

_. . .But. . ._

He was getting a bad feeling from this person though. He had cold black eyes, eyes of an interrogator. Naruto could understand, though, that some employers wanted to take care of their own people, but needed others to return them, so his request was not _very_ unusual... just not normally demanded.

_Time feels like its running short; and if I don't please you, you'll disappear..._

_I don't like it..._

It was just a feeling... He didn't like this feeling. He shifted in his kimono, in colors of purple today, as he realized that Itachi-niisan and the man were finally starting regular small-talk. He went into host-mode, knowing his part was to be silent and serve tea to his Oniisan and the guest. He continued to watch the man though, not being able to figure out why...

_This job... it isn't a normal assignment... It is different somehow._

He bit his lip, then turned to his Oniisan. He didn't look worried. _I guess we'll do the assignment... But I still don't like the feeling this man gives me. It's almost like this is a trap. But I'll do it. I'll make Oniisan proud, because he only deserves the best._

And with that firmly in mind, Naruto ignored the feelings, continuing to play host for his Oniisan, ignoring when the man treated him like a girl. That was what he wanted those Oniisan agreed to take jobs from to believe, then they underestimated him.

_It'll be just fine..._

1234567890

_It had been a trap._

Itachi cursed under his breath as he used one of the Leaf-nin's own Anbu swords against the idiot in front of him. His eyes were blood red with their Sharingan.

He could hear fighting behind him as Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to fight, tooth and nail and kunai, against those that had ambushed them.

Naruto had had no choice, after his own chakra sources had been drained with some sort of Chakra depleting device the Leaf-nin had brought with them to use against Itachi. Naruto had tackled them, and the nin with the device had panicked, seeing Kyuubi-red eyes that Naruto used to imitate Itachi sometimes, and attached it to Naruto's neck, then kicked him away.

_There are too many..._

Five more nin jumped into the fray, even when he used his most powerful attack of his Sharingan. His Chakra reserves were slowly drying up.

He heard Naruto slash the throats of a few of the nin he had been fighting and hurrying to help him. Suddenly, Itachi was faced with an Anbu nin who had just begun with the Anbu when he had left.

_This..._

"Ahh. Kakashi-san, what a surprise. I see your stolen eye works rather well for you, considering you do not have the Uchiha blood. How is my idiot brother? I haven't been able to visit him lately..." Itachi said coldly. Kakashi glared at him, face hidden by a mask, but both eyes revealed, one with the red of a Sharingan.

 _. . .Is my fault_ . . .

Suddenly there was a yowl of pain, one he would recognize from all the practice-spars they held together while he was teaching Naruto something.

He forced himself to ignore it. Naruto had learned from _him_ , and he wouldn't shame Itachi by letting these fools hurt him. The Kyuubi too, would help its container, as they had learned one time when a mission had gone too far. Naruto would be fine. He focused on his battle with Kakashi.

_I am so sorry..._

"It's finally the end for you Itachi. It's time you were punished for the slaughter of your family, and betraying your village. And the girl with you (no one knew, except for Itachi that Naruto was a boy, which showed how idiotic the village had become, in Itachi's mind) will be brought in for questioning. Assisting a known nukenin is against the law in all Countries." Kakashi spat out.

Then they began their battle.

1234567890

_It had been a trap._

That was all Naruto could hear in his mind as he fought with the many Leaf nin attacking him. Though they couldn't tell he wasn't female, he was kind of happy they were taking this seriously. Usually those he fought would underestimate him at first because he looked so much like a girl.

Gasping for breathe, he bit his lip as he felled another nin, and tried to ignore the huge gash on his side where an ANBU corp had used a sword to slash deeply into his side. He was now dead for that.

_Must hurry... Must help Oniisan..._

He noticed that the man Oniisan was fighting with had summoned a pack of dogs earlier, but wasn't very worried. Oniisan was better. He would finish off the Jounin, as he did not have a clay mask on his face to hide his identity like most of the Leaf nin he was fighting did.

That's why he wasn't prepared for the client they had accepted the mission from to suddenly appear in front of his winded front. And that's why he was sent sailing yards away after the kick to the side of his head landed.

Naruto snarled at the man. _This was_ his _fault!_

Other nin seemed to think the battle was on their side and were leaving quickly to go and get more reinforcements to, if the need arose, to subdue the two enemies. Some were even returning home to tell the Hokage what was happening.

The man just smirked at him, letting him push himself to his feet. Naruto suddenly heard something he had _never_ heard before as he stumbled to his feet.

Itachi had cried out in pain. And not just quietly. Loud enough to drag Naruto's attention away from his battle to look over at Itachi's battle. Itachi was holding onto his eyes. The silver-haired nin had some kind of container, the open end pointed at Itachi. And the summoned dogs had somehow captured Itachi into a tight grip so he could not escape.

1234567890

_There's no need to tell anyone. . ._

Itachi clung to his burning eyes as the summoned dogs bit into every available place to hold him down. It was like his eyes were melting. The chemical, whatever it had been in Kakashi's container, was destroying his eyes. It must have been that damn Tsunade's fault. She must have come up with the formula... She had replaced the Third after his death, he had heard.

_Please, just drop your guard. . ._

_. . .Because. . ._

Kakashi had said he didn't know exactly what it did, only that it damaged Kekkai Genkai dealing with the eyes. And it was not diluted, but three times potent then the recommended dosage for a person being taken into custody.

_. . .Because. . ._

When he could stand to just grit his teeth to bear the pain, he slitted his eyes open. No, it was only gray. He could not see...

But he did hear as Kakashi revved up his most powerful attack. Everyone around could hear the chirping of thousands of birds as the Chidori radiated and sparks of lightening flashed in his hand. Though he could not see it, Itachi had seen this attack before. When Kakashi had just about completed creating it. Back when he was still loyal to the Leaf...

_I want you to forget the life you knew before to see the present..._

He didn't see it, but he could hear as Kakashi started charging towards him.

And he couldn't say 'then everything turned black,' as there was no need when everything was already grey... But the impact was something he would never forget. . .

_To see that..._

_To see that..._

_The paradise you searched for was with you..._

_In me...Just wait for you to notice._

1234567890

_I tried..._

Naruto tried to make it.

Really he did.

_But failed. . .In my duties to you..._

But he was just too late to stop it all the way. And he was just too small to be much of a shield for his Oniisan.

The attack went straight through just under his neck, and partially into Oniisan's chest.

He felt Itachi's blood soaking into the top of his blouse.

And that was the last conscious feeling he had. . .

1234567890

Itachi felt Naruto pushing up against him, and heard Kakashi gasping at what happened. He even heard him mutter.

_You poor innocent thing._

"It's happened again... This girl... saved him... She's already dead." Kakashi said, and Itachi wondered briefly what he meant by it happening again. He was surprised he was still breathing; that his heart was still beating, since the attack had punched into his chest, but he could feel the pain settling in, and the blood spilling out of him. He couldn't see but he could picture what Naruto looked like, since he knew how shorter Naruto was compared to him.

_I led you astray..._

_And broke you..._

There was no way he was alive. But then he felt it. The Kyuubi. He could feel the Kyuubi's Chakra beginning to seep out of Naruto's body, surrounding it.

_My actions are unforgivable..._

He had Kakashi's exclamation of surprise.

"The Kyuubi! But.. Then... That means...! This is Uzumaki! Naruto! _You_ had him all this time!"

"Yes. Naruto-k-kun (here he paused to cough, and blood dribbled out of his mouth) has been w-with me all this time..." Itachi said, cold demeanor slightly ruined when he had coughed.

The demon Chakra was swirling around Naruto by now. Kakashi's hand, still buried inside Naruto's chest was suddenly grabbed by an iron grip. Naruto's bent head slowly raised, and Kakashi gasped suddenly at the sight of the blood-red, cat-slit pupils of the demon. He had not broken the seal, Naruto was just indisposed of, and the demon had taken the chance to finally take over to bring revenge for his container's injuries.

Kakashi tried, but was unable to escape the grip. The fake -client, whose name turned out to be Ibiki, rushed over, shock finally overrun by the need to help a comrade winning out. He tried to break the Kyuubi's grip on Kakashi, but was unable.

Kyuubi, with one clawed arm not holding onto Kakashi's arm, grabbed out at him and gripped Ibiki's scarred throat. There would be no scars this time for the man. He would not survive to own them. With one yank, the man's throat was ripped out and he fell to the ground trying to gasp for breath, but blood only gushed out of the torn throat. He was dead in a matter of minutes.

Kakashi did not fair well either. With a vicious yank, his arm was pulled out of socket, but he was let go. He stumbled away from the red chakra surrounded youth, who he had first thought to be a girl.

The damage to Naruto's body, however, was not being healed like it normally would. And it seemed that that was all the Kyuubi was able to do with the damaged container's body. Suddenly he stumbled backwards, eyes fading to a grey-blue. He turned to the blind Itachi and reached his hand out towards him.

"I apologize, Oniisan... For failing you. I... I always...loved..-" The words stumbled out of his mouth as blood dribbled down his chin. He fell to his knees in front of his Oniisan. His eye were completely grey now. He did not finish his sentence. He fell to the ground, coughing harshly, blood falling to puddle on the ground, and then he was gone.

_It was not you..._

Itachi fell to his knees too. He was gone. Naruto. Naruto was gone. No emotion passed on his face. His eyes stared ahead blankly, and not because his mind had disappeared.

_Who failed me..._

Kakashi, one arm hanging limply, quickly fired up another Chidori. Itachi didn't move. He just traced the Kyuubi containers face, feeling scarred whisker-marks and smooth skin. Any other time, he would have tried to flee for his life, to regroup, and come back to destroy his defeater. His blood called for it. His companion who had down everything he ever asked called for it. His pride demanded it. But...

_It was I who failed you..._

_**It was just too hard to stand.** _

Yeah... That's what he told himself as the Chidori rushed closer and then there was true darkness...

It was just too hard to stand up...

_**Finis** _


End file.
